


Not a Sleepover

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Thanks for letting us stay.”





	Not a Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #585 "not on a school night"

“Okay,” said Gibbs, “there’s fresh sheets on the bed. And clean towels in the bathroom, you know where that is.”

Abby and Bishop both smiled at him. “Thanks for letting us stay,” the blonde said. “Although, you probably won’t be so nice about it if _your_ water goes out, too.”

“I know,” said Abby. “What are the odds both our apartments would burst a water pipe in the same week?”

“Pipes here are good,” said Gibbs. “I’m hitting the hay – and you should, too. No staying up gossiping, or whatever.”

“Because it’s a school night?” Abby teased.

“Good night, girls.”

THE END


End file.
